cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2017 CFBHC Season
The 2017 CFBHC Division I FBS football season play of college football in the United States organized by CFBHC at the Division I FBS level, will begin on Thursday, June 4th, 2015, and will end on TBA. Bowl season will conclude on TBA with the 2017 CFBHC National Championship Game. Kickoff games Conference championship games Conference standings Conference champions Bowl Games Thursday, September 24th, 2015 Miami Beach Bowl: Louisville 24, Tulsa 13 New Mexico Bowl: Navy 23, Miami (FL) 7 Hawaii Bowl: Auburn 31, Temple 14 Friday, September 25th, 2015 Fiesta Bowl: Texas 23, Mississippi State 20 Orange Bowl: Michigan 37, Missouri 33 Saturday, September 26th, 2015 Peach Bowl: Nebraska 22, Arizona 16 Cotton Bowl: Boston College 31, Florida 10 Monday, September 28th, 2015 Foster Farms Bowl: Hawaii 14, Western Michigan 3 Navy National Bowl: Toledo 24, San Diego State 21 Land of 10,000 Lakes Bowl: Iowa 40, Nevada 7 Tuesday, September 29th, 2015 Heart of Dallas Bowl: Maryland 23, Marshall 17 Texas Bowl: Oklahoma 17, Georgia Tech 6 Frozen Bowl: LSU 21, Tulane 17 Thursday, October 1st, 2015 Boca Raton Bowl: Eastern Michigan 24, Boise State 14 Mile High Bowl: Utah 42, Clemson 17 Bahamas Bowl: Wisconsin 31, Miami (OH) 7 Holiday Bowl: Washington State 21, Fresno State 9 Friday, October 2nd, 2015 Famous Idaho Potato Bowl: Oregon 31, Connecticut 21 Weis Markets Bowl: Tennessee 31, Pittsburgh 10 Medal of Honor Bowl: Washington 42, Notre Dame 14 Saturday, October 3rd, 2015 Peony Bowl: Penn State 17, Kentucky 13 Bourbon Bowl: Purdue 27, Kansas 25 Camellia Bowl: UCF 35, Northern Illinois 17 Rose Bowl: Texas 27, Boston College 24 Sunday, October 4th, 2015 New Era Pinstripe Bowl: TCU 30, Air Force 17 Sun Bowl: Arizona State 23, Wake Forest 0 Outback Bowl: Arkansas 38, Minnesota 23 Sugar Bowl: Nebraska 13, Michigan 6 Tuesday, October 6th, 2015 Alamo Bowl: West Virginia 49, California 14 Russell Athletic Bowl: USF 17, North Carolina 12 Armed Forces Bowl: Virginia Tech 27, Houston 20 Buffalo Wild Wings Bowl: Michigan State 17, Georgia 10 Saturday, October 10th, 2015 CFBHC National Championship: Texas 34, Nebraska 19 Final Coaches Poll Rankings College Football Head Coach Championship Playoffs Bowl Challenge Cup Standings Awards and honors Heisman Trophy The Heisman Trophy is given to the year's most outstanding player. Other Overall *Walter Camp Award (top player): Tommy Jones, QB, Michigan Wolverines *Johnny Unitas Award (top sr. quarterback): Aaron Shea, QB, Missouri Tigers *Chuck Bednarik Award (top defensive player): Louis Peterson, OLB, Oklahoma State Cowboys Offense *Davey O'Brien Award (quarterback): Aaron Shea, QB, Missouri Tigers *Doak Walker Award (running back): Troy McCray, RB, Wake Forest Demon Deacons *Fred Biletnikoff Award (wide receiver): Jarius Shaw-Dodd, WR, Virginia Tech Hokies *John Mackey Award (tight end): Matt Thomas, TE, Hawaii Rainbow Warriors *Outland Trophy (interior lineman): Brandon Reamon, OT, Texas Longhorns Defense *Dick Butkus Award (linebacker): Louis Peterson, OLB, Oklahoma State Cowboys *Rotary Lombardi Award (defensive lineman): Anthony Miller, DE, Tennessee Volunteers *Jim Thorpe Award (defensive back): Teddy Walker, CB, Kentucky Wildcats Special teams *Lou Groza Award (placekicker): Matt Fisk, K, Penn State Nittany Lions *Ray Guy Award (punter): Gary Levels, P, Michigan State Spartans Coaches *The Home Depot Coach of the Year Award: neovenator250, Arizona Wildcats All-Americans Offense *Quarterback: Aaron Shea, Missouri Tigers *Running Back: Troy McCray, Wake Forest Demon Deacons *Fullback: Matthew Ramos, Arizona Wildcats *Wide Receiver: Jarius Shaw-Dodd, Virginia Tech Hokies *Wide Receiver: Adrian Jankowski, Texas A&M Aggies *Tight End: Matt Thomas, Hawaii Rainbow Warriors *Offensive Tackle: Brandon Reamon, Texas Longhorns *Offensive Tackle: Darnerien Sohn, Miami Hurricanes *Center: Matt Cole, USC Trojans *Offensive Guard: Doug Aska, Miami Hurricanes *Offensive Guard: Todd Hevesy, Michigan State Spartans Defense *Defensive End: Anthony Miller, Tennessee Volunteers *Defensive End: Ryan Frey, Miami Hurricanes *Defensive Tackle: Andrew Pearson, Boise State Broncos *Outside Linebacker: Brian Hernandez, Maryland Terrapins *Outside Linebacker: Louis Peterson, Oklahoma State Cowboys *Inside Linebacker: Akeel Morris, Nevada Wolfpack *Inside Linebacker: Tom Reis, Alabama Crimson Tide *Defensive Back: Teddy Walker, Kentucky Wildcats *Defensive Back: Ivory Hull, Texas Longhorns *Defensive Back: Aaron Samuelsson, Michigan State Spartans *Defensive Back: Will Hall, USC Trojans Special Teams *Kicker: Matt Fisk, Penn State Nittany Lions *Punter: Gary Levels, Michigan State Spartans *